Vicios Insaciables: Edward, Ana y Mía
by Magixir
Summary: Los hábitos alimenticios de Bella repentinamente comienzan a cambiar, tras incesantes discusiones con su madre se ve obligada a ir a vivir con su padre a Forks, con la intención de seguir su promesa de no ser más una bola de grasa deberá iniciar en un nuevo colegio, conocer nuevas personas... ¿verdaderamente estará satisfecha algún día?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Quien inventó Crepúsculo fue Stephenie Meyer, ok?**

**Sé que no debería estar haciendo fics estando otros tan abandonados... pero este ya lo había comenzado como una novela propia, no como un fic, pero ya que se de seguro nunca se va a publicar, no me pareció mal transformarlo en fic AU**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Comer, comer, comer, "come, gorda, come, que es lo único para lo que sirves". Es que ¿había mejor compañía que la comida? Si sabes controlarte lo suficiente, no te mata, la ansiedad debe ser extrema para atragantarte; no te juzga, sólo le quiere ser ingerida. Y ¿qué no es la verdad? Aunque sea cruda, es cierto, no sirvo para nada, soy una máquina devoradora que se estanca en la cama sin hacer nada y que baja y sube las escaleras sólo para abastecerse de más grasa.

Esta soy yo, Isabella la gorda, Isabella el tanque, la bruta, la tonta, la inútil… La cobarde, pues el solo pensar en el sucidio, me hacía estremecer del miedo, no es que valore algo en mi vida que no esté dispuesta a perder, simplemente no puedo pensar en quitarme la vida, a pesar de que probablemente muerta sería feliz, si fuera al cielo, sería un ángel ¿no? Los ángles vuelan, debería ser delgada… Por otro lado, pienso en robar una vida por medios no naturales, asesinato, me iría al infierno, sí, el fuego derretiría mi grasa ¿verdad? Sí, muerta mejor, feliz, pero soy incapaz de ser feliz, no se me está permitido.

Me levanto de mi cama dejando un hueco en el colchón, camino al baño sintiendo cómo botan los costados de mi asqueroso abdomen, tal vez esta podría ser la solución, internet tiene utilidades, no como yo.

Estoy en el baño, me miro en el espejo y no lo odio, odio su reflejo, un bulto blanco lleno de deformes curvas. Mi rostro, enmarcado por un cabello grasoso, marrón, feo y sin forma, es redondo, tiene papada. Mis ojos cafés destilan odio, pero no es lo más horrible que hay en mí, verdaderamente, mi cuerpo apesta. Nadie pensaría que tengo quince años, parezco una vieja envuelta en relleno de colchas.

Me dirijo al escusado y me arrodillo ante el, internet dice que es facil, eso lo diré yo. Me hago una coleta con una liga que marcaba mi gorda muñeca y me inclino, llevo un dedo al fondo de mi lengua. Presiono. No ocurre nada que no sea un salto en todo mi cuerpo, repito la acción reprimiendo el salto, el tercer intento, más profundo, da resultado. Saboreo mi alimento de forma desagradable, duro mucho desechando lo que ingerí; luego me detengo, el olor me marea, vuelvo a vomitar.

Me siento débil, pero triunfante, lo logré, fue desagradable, pero ¿no valía la pena un poco de disgusto a cambio de felicidad?

* * *

**Pues... bien si alguien llegó hasta aquí :)**


	2. Ana, acompáñame

**Disclaimer: Quien inventó Crepúsculo fue Stephenie Meyer, ok?**

* * *

**Ana, acompáñame**

_¿Bella?_ llama mi madre durante la cena_ Bella, ¿te sientes mal?

_No, mamá, no, la verdad es que..._ era mejor que no mintiera pues lo descubriría, era una pésima actriz. Miro mi plato con duda, estaba apenas tocado_ he estado pensando en bajar un poco de peso ¿sabes?_ la miro tímidamente y su expresión es de sorpresa.

_Pues, hija, si así lo quieres... quién sabe, al rato hasta te consigues un novio si bajas esos kilitos extra ¿no?

_Sí, mamá_ me río débilmente_ quizá hasta consiga un novio, tienes razón.

_Bien, pero tampoco quiero que te pases ¿ok?_ me mira como si pudiera decir algo con severidad, como si pudiera ser una madre controladora, la verdad tenía suerte de que yo no fuera una chica rebelde, tal vez por no tener amigos rebeldes...

_Ay, claro que no, mamá, sabes que soy malísima para las dietas_ como para todo lo demás_ pero, la verdad se me quitaron las ganas de comer... ¿me puedo retirar? Tengo deberes que hacer.

_Claro, yo lavaré los platos, no te preocupes_ responde desinteresadamente_ Por cierto, hoy en la noche saldré con Phil, no te molesta quedarte sola esta noche ¿cierto?

_No, no, diviértete_ le sonrío._ Bueno, me voy a mi habitación.

Y me voy, sí, con bastante esfuerzo, la verdad era que la comida estaba buenísima, pero... estaba pecando ¿no? No voy directamente a mi cuarto, me dirijo al baño de mamá a comenzar bien la carrera, a establecerme un inicio y proponerme una meta. Cierro la puerta con algo de miedo, no sé por qué, pero mi corazón late frenéticamente y ahí está, la balanza. Inspiro ondamente, es sólo un momento, sólo un número que nunca más volveré a ver.

Veo cómo la aguja de la balanza se mueve rápidamente y se detiene de sopetón, son.. 68 kilos. No me cuesta demasiado creerlo, pues no hacía mucho había ido al doctor, sorpresivamente antes pesaba 70 kilos exactos, de cualquier manera sigo siendo una ballena.

Llego a mi cuarto, lo primero que hago es apuntar, actualmente mi estatura es 1 m 56. Seguidamente enciendo la computadora, mi sitio favorito en estos momentos es un blog, su dueña una inspiración, es dura a veces cuando habla sobre caer, puede ser un poco cruel, pero nos anima a sus lectoras. Según una tabla en el blog, mi peso según mi estatura debería ser de unos 40 kilos. ¿De verdad lo lograré? No puedo dudarlo, tengo que ser determinada, de cualquier otra forma nada conseguiré. Pero leí que debía proponerme metas por periodos. Primero que todo, antes de que acabe el mes habré perdido ocho kilos, tengo dos semanas.

_¡Bellaaaa!_ es Ana saludándome desde el final del pasillo, cierro mi casillero y me dirijo hacia donde está, pero un pie sale de la nada tropiezo dejando caer los libros que llevaba en las manos, de rodillas, vuelvo la cabeza para ver quién ha sido.

_Ups, Bella_ dice Lauren con fingida conmoción_ creo que tu panza pesa demasiado ¿no es así?_ Respiro y recojo mis cosas mientra esa huesuda se larga riendo con sus amigas, sin embargo escucho a Ana gritar:

_¡Ya lárgate a meterte unas rayas por la nariz, zorra asquerosa!

Lo último que vi de Lauren fue su dedo central.

_No fue nada, Ana, tranquilízate_ le digo cuando me pongo en pie. Estamos montando una escena y por supuesto que no quiero que llegue un profesor a empeorarlo todo.

_¡No, Bella! Es que no soporto que esa maldita se crea superior ¡Sólo porque estamos gordas!_ Arrugo la cara, odio que ella misma nos llame gordas, incluso ella es menos obesa que yo, pero no le importa admitirlo. Empezamos a caminar a la clase que nos toca.

Ana siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, rellenita desde que la conocí. Parecíamos destinadas a ser amigas, en el colegio éramos las únicas sin un cuerpo de revista, era increíble cómo la mayoría de las chicas eran rubias, altas y esbeltas, parecía una escuela de modelos, excepto claro, por nosotras y que habían más chicos gordos en comparación, supongo que no hay tanta presión entre ellos. De hecho, el novio de Ana era uno de esos gorditos simpáticos

Ana me hacía sentir mal cuando nos llamaba gordas, la más gorda de todas era yo, ella estaba aceptable, sólo un poco rellena, le faltaban un poco de forma y le sobraba algo de panza, pero a mi me faltaba todo y me sobraba más. A Ana nunca le iba bien con el ejercicio, era muy perezosa, pero sí lo había intentado, no como yo, y de hecho siempre se la pasaba intentando, siempre se la pasa haciendo dietas y dejándolas tiradas después de dos días, corriendo una vez y nunca más. Me pregunto si debería mencionarle la posibilidad de vomitar, la verdad era que después de hacerlo aquella vez nunca lo volví a hacer, pero al recordarlo cuando me toca comer, mi apetito disminuye y logro comer mucho menos.

Después de clases me decido a hacerlo, ella se horroriza primero, pero después considera que parezco algo menos gorda y así me gano una compañera, ahora en la carrera no sólo tengo amigas por la red, ahora mi mejor amiga se propone acompañarme y apoyarme.

* * *

**Pues... bien si alguien llegó hasta aquí :)**

**Gracias: **

**Covaric**

** LeslieCullenJb**

** Namy33**

Lo siento, creo que los caps están quedando muy cortitos.


	3. Me veo mejor

**Disclaimer: Quien inventó Crepúsculo fue Stephenie Meyer, ok?**

* * *

**Me veo mejor**

_Bella, por favor, cómete al menos la mitad de lo que hay en el plato_ dice mi madre al ver que está intacto.

_Mamá, no quiero ¡no tengo hambre!

_¡Bella! Te serví la mitad de lo que solía servirte antes, esta dieta no me está gustando, cómete eso ya.

La discusión en la mesa no mejoraba y mi mamá no parecía que fuera a desistir.

_Bien, me lo comeré, sólo la mitad._ Mi madre pone una expresión de insatisfacción, pero deja de discutir.

Me siento traicionera, débil, no estoy siendo fiel a mi promesa, comer es un pecado, ser gorda es el castigo. Ya van dos semanas, me sorpredí al ver que mi objetivo lo logré, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, no bajé sólo 8 kilos, bajé 10. Tal vez podía permitirme pecar sólo un poco... termino comiéndome la mitad y mi madre parece satisfecha.

Por otra parte, Ana, a ella le ha ido genial, yo sigo siento la más gorda, ella empieza a verse fantástica, nunca había sentido tanta envidia en mi vida, pero Ana era mi amiga, debía alegrarme por ella.

Medito esto al llegar a mi habitación, me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo muy mal, no debí permitirme pecar tan estrepitosamente, debía hacer ejercicio o vomitar, pero vomitar... no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo y además no estoy suficientemente llena como para hacerlo. De cualquier manera el ejercicio dejó de ser algo horrible, ahora que tengo metas fijas nada es igual, soy fuerte para no comer y enérgica para ejercitarme.

Me cambio rápidamente, tomo mis llaves, bajo corriendo las escaleras y salgo rápidamente de mi casa, logro ver a mi mamá fruncir el ceño dentro, pero cierro la puerta de inmediato y comienzo a correr, no quiero más regaños. Es sólo cuestión de hacerlo, no ponerse a pensar ni empezar a poner trabas, correr y ya.

En Phoenix nunca hace frío, nunca llueve... lo agradezco, no imagino lo horroroso que debe ser la humedad en el calor del verano sumado a la grasa de mi cuerpo. Miro que la gente se me queda viendo ¿cuál es el problema? ¿qué acaso una gorda no puede correr? "Calma" me digo "por eso lo haces", debo exponerme para sentir vergüenza, para recordar que nadie quiere a una gorda, el mundo es de los delgados.

_¡Bella!_ escucho la voz de un hombre no muy lejos, lo localizo y se trata de Phil, el novio de mamá. Me detengo, algo avergozada por mi sudor, él se acerca, lleva un ramo de flores, parece que iba a casa.

_Hola, Phil._ digo faltándome un poco el aliento.

_¿Cómo has estado, Bella? Hace un tiempo que no te veía.

_He estado algo ocupada con el colegio_ y no miento, he tenido muchos deberes últimamente.

_Pero Bella..._ dice con algo de incredulidad_ estás... diferente..._ yo levanto una ceja._ No me malinterpretes_ se apresura Phil_ te ves mejor ¿ahora haces ejercicio?

Le sonrío más confiada "me veo mejor".

_Sí, ahora intento estar más saludable, ¿sabes?.

_Ah, pues, vas bien, Bella ¿tu mamá está en casa?

_Sí, acabo de salir y ahí estaba, lindas flores._ él sonríe.

_Bueno, en ese caso, nos veremos luego.

_Claro.

Phil se encamina hacia su auto que se ve a lo lejos y yo medito "me veo mejor", pero no hay tiempo que perder, debo correr. Al cabo de un rato ya estoy bastante exhausta, debería volver a casa, sin embargo escucho que de nuevo me llaman.

_¡Bella!_ es una voz que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo... es un muchacho moreno que se me hace algo familiar quien me llama desde el otro lado de la acera, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en cruzar la calle para encontrarnos siento un golpe, me mareo y... ya no soy conciente.

.

.

.

Lo primero que percibo es la luz, está muy iluminado sea donde sea que esté y temo abrir los ojos y encandilarme, pero lo hago y me encandilo, parece que estoy en un hospital, a mi lado intravenosa con lo que parecía suero se encuentra en mi muñeca y tengo una sensación extraña, me duele la mano izquierda y está tiesa, me doy cuenta de que llevo un yeso, genial, me quebré.

_¡Ya despertó!_ escucho al muchacho al otro lado y pronto entra junto a mi madre y Phil, mi madre llega a mi camilla y yo me las ingenio para sentarme sin ayudarme de mi mano izquierda.

_¡Bella!_ empieza mamá_ ¡no deberías haber salido así de la casa!

_Mamá, no ha pasado nada, en realidad... no sé ni qué pasó.

_Un hombre pasó corriendo por tu lado_ explica el chico moreno_ y no te pegó tan fuerte... pero parece que te desmayaste y al caer te quebraste un par de dedos.

_Bella, esto tiene que ver con tu alimentación y esa dieta extraña_ agrega mi madre seria._ Ya he hablado con el doctor y por eso te han administrado suero ¿te sientes mejor?

Suero... ¡¿eso engorda?!

_¿Que hablaste con quién?_ empiezo a enojarme_ ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy perfectamente bien, no entiendo por qué te metes así con lo que como o dejo de comer.

_Señorita Swan_ a la habitación llega quien debe ser el doctor y se acerca a mi cama_ su madre tiene razón, una mala alimentación puede provocar accidentes como el ocurrido esta tarde.

_¿Cuál mala alimentación?_ desafío y el doctor ni me mira.

_Hemos decidido que usted deberá pasar unos tres días en el hospital para comprobar que sus hábitos alimenticios no son dañinos para su persona._ Se vuelve hacia mi madre y Phil y les estrecha las manos, se retira, claro, lo único que le importa es hacer su trabajo, una adolescente estúpida no tiene una opinión que valga la pena escuchar.

_Mamá, ¿tres días? ¿habla en serio?

Mamá asiente y no tengo de otra que enfurruñarme en la cama pensando en qué hacer para no comer.

* * *

**Pues... bien si alguien llegó hasta aquí :)**

**Graciaaaas:**

**blueorchid02**

**Meggietur7 :) tu siempre jaja**

**lis3011**

**azumii cullen**

**"Guest" jaja**

**Alexz Darcy Black (y por seguirme!)**


	4. Seguir a Ana con Ana

**Disclaimer: Quien inventó Crepúsculo fue Stephenie Meyer, ok?**

* * *

**Seguir a Ana con Ana**

_Bien, Señorita Swan..._dice el doctor mientras mira los resultados de mis exámenes._ Al parecer puede retirarse.

_No estoy enferma_ digo poniendo los ojos en blanco_ nunca lo estuve.

_Bueno_ agrega el doctor_ esperemos que continue comiendo saludablemente.

En cuanto el doctor se dirige a mi mamá y a Phil para estrecharles las manos me levanto de la camilla y empiezo a buscar mi ropa en la mesita junto a la camilla en la que estaba, no puedo esperar a quitarme esta bata porque no soy ninguna enferma. No me permitieron hacer ejercicio en ningún momento, pero tampoco me alimentaron como comía antes, no me dieron cantidades colosales de comida. Tengo que admitir que comí felizmente, aunque no lo reconocería jamás ante ellos, tal vez el doctor y mi madre tengan razón y dejar de comer casi del todo no está bien, comeré, pero jamás como antes.

.

Voy en el asiento trasero del carro de Phil mirando por la ventana, es extraño cómo eché de menos ver Phoenix fuera del hospital, me gusta este lugar aunque no encaje por mi gordura y lo que el calor provoca en ella, pero no desearía vivir en ningún otro lugar.

_Qué bien que Jacob estuviera por allí ¿no, Bella?_ dice mamá.

_¿Jacob?

_Sí, Jacob_ repite ella_ el chico que estuvo en el accidente y el hospital, ¿no recuerdas? es el hijo de Billy.

Intento hacer memoria ¿de dónde me suenan esos dos nombres y dónde había visto a ese chico antes? No sería mucho menor que yo, tal vez tendría unos trece o catorce años.

_Forks_ dice mamá con algo de disgusto en la voz. Y de pronto lo recuerdo.

_Oh! Es el hermano de Rachel y Rebecca.

_Exacto, al parecer él y sus hermanas se encontraban visitando unos amigos, vaya casualidad que ustedes dos se hayan encontrado.

_Sí..._ me quedo pensando en mi infancia jugando con barro en La Push._ ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

_Oh, ya se fueron, cariño, ayer.

_Oh, bueno, algún día los volveré a ver.

El auto se detiene frende a nuestra casa y Phil se baja para abrirle la puerta a mi madre y yo salgo pensando en lo feliz que la hace, me gusta Phil para mi madre.

.

Lunes por la mañana ¿debería desayunar? Sí, no quiero que a mi madre se le ocurra llevarme al hospital de nuevo por lo que me aseguro de que me vea comiendo un tazón de cereal, pero temo por lo que dirá Ana cuando me observe comer en el colegio, pero no lo pienso esconder, es mi mejor amiga y ella entenderá.

_Bella, claro que no quiero que estés en el hospital_ me dice en el baño tras asegurarnos de que estamos solas_. Por mi parte no pienso cambiar mi dieta, estoy probando la dieta arcoiris, me encanta, no me hace sentir tan mal ¿sabes? no me gusta vomitar y no siento que deba hacerlo con esta dieta.

Asiento con la cabeza, ella sí se ha vuelto firme, no como yo, soy una gallina.

_Sólo espero que no te molestes cuando Lauren te llame gorda_ agrega viéndome algo dudosa y yo me muerdo el labio.

_Lauren nunca dejaría de llamarme gorda ni aunque pesara diez kilos.

_Igual sabes que te ves mucho mejor ¿no?_ responde mirándome de arriba a abajo_ claro que puedes bajar más... pero tu decides, claro.

_Te odio, Ana_ le digo_ me haces sentir como una gallina por dejar atrás el esfuerzo, no comer o vomitar... pero mi mamá no lo entendería, quisiera que fuera como tu abuela.

_Bueno, ya sabes que mi abuela no se da mucha cuenta de nada, yo me siento espectacular, pero quiero llegar a los 48 kilos, ahora estoy en 55 ¡estoy tan cerca!_ chilla de felicidad.

Sonrío con ella, pero me entra la curiosidad.

_¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo consigas?

Me mira un tiempo dudosa.

_Supongo que buscaré una dieta para mantenerme.

_Me dan ganas de dejar de comer de nuevo_ digo vacilante_ vas a estar fantástica mientras yo voy a parecer una ballena a tu lado.

_Ay, Bella, ahora no te ves tan gorda y estás comiendo mucho menos ¿sigues haciendo ejercicio?

Asiento.

_Entonces seguirás bajando_ me asegura_ no tan rápido, pero estarás bien.

¿Estaré bien?

.

Viernes por la tarde, por supuesto que no estoy bien, para nada bien, peor que nunca. Estuve muy temerosa de la balanza toda la semana, pero debía enfrentarme a ella, lo hice y ahora me siento como la asquerosa cerda que soy. No, no sólo no he bajado, subí, subí tanto que ahora peso 70 kilos, no lo puedo creer, y todo es mi culpa, por ser una cobarde y tratar de estar bien con mi madre. Voy a mi cuarto silenciosamente y silenciosamente desplomada en mi cama me echo a llorar ¿cómo es posible que en tan sólo una semana todo mi esfuerzo se fue a la basura?

Debo volver a vomitar, dejar de comer de nuevo, mi madre no puede impedirlo, no puedo permitirme ser una vaca para siempre. Sea como sea no voy a dejar que Ana adelgace y yo engorde, seguiré a Ana con Ana y Mía.

* * *

**Pues... bien si alguien llegó hasta aquí :)**

**Si no entienden por qué Bella subió deberían investigar lo que es una "dieta rebote" o "efecto yo-yo".**

**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cambié a "Erick" por Jacob (cap pasado) porque creo que para el futuro estará mucho mejor con el argumento.**

**Perdón tanta demora (o al menos yo la sentí demasiado) pero he estado cortísima de tiempo :/ Pero, terminé el colegio! ya soy (casi) libre, aunque me toque ir a la universidad TODAVÍA NO! tengo mucho tiempo libre! :D  
**

**Me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les gusta el fic lo suficiente para leer no sólo el primer capítulo aunque no dejen reviews.  
**

**Gracias... a los lectores anónimos.  
**


End file.
